What Have You Become ?
by Whimsical happenings
Summary: John Watson n'est pas là depuis un moment mais Sherlock Holmes ne s'en inquiète pas. Enfin au début. John a des problèmes, c'est certain, pas besoin d'être un génie pour le savoir. Et son incroyable ami a bien l'intention de le retrouver. Mais les choses ne seront plus comme avant, John a changé. Chap 7 en ligne *en pause*
1. Chapter 1

Hello ! Ici Alice, aka Whimsical happenings,

C'est ma première fanfic sur ce site, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de toooout ce qu'il vous passe par la tête concernant mon texte, des questions, ou même des critiques (constructives c'est mieux, mais je lis tout)

J'écris sur Sherlock depuis un petit bout de temps, mais je n'essaie pas de copier le style exact de la série, et j'écris très souvent avec de la musique donc si vous voulez les titres en même temps pour lire, demandez ! :)

Pour l'instant, les chapitres sont très courts mais des plus longs sont déjà prêts, ne vous inquiétez paaaas !

disclaimer : je ne possède que l'intrigue, le reste revient à Sir A.C. Doyle et à la BBC (messieurs Moffat & Gatiss)

Enjoy

* * *

><p>Chap 1<p>

Cela faisait déjà quelques temps que John n'était pas passé à Baker Street, ne serait-ce que pour un thé. Exactement 419h. Et même pas un texto, un mail, ou quoi que ce soit sur le blog de ce bloody doctor. Cela faisait 419h que Sherlock était sur ce canapé à attendre. S'alimentant pour pouvoir continuer à attendre. Il n'avait vu personne en dehors de mrs Hudson qui piaillait en arrière plan pendant qu'il s'occupait à attendre. Les paupières de Sherlock ne remuaient que pour chasser les larmes de fatigue et de frustration qui montaient.  
>Il attendait que cette présence revienne.<p>

Cette odeur de thé, de chaud, et de confiture à la cerise.

Il voulait voir cette silhouette, petite mais forte, passer devant la cuisine pour s'asseoir dans le fauteuil de cette présence. Il voulait entendre cette voix particulière lui reprocher son enthousiasme sur une scène de crime ou jurer en ouvrant le frigo.

Il voulait ressentir cette sensation de sécurité quand cette présence se plaçait inconsciemment entre lui et les membres de l'équipe de Lestrade.

Cette présence qui le rassure par son existence.  
>Mais elle n'était pas là et Sherlock l'attendait le cœur lourd.<br>Mais ce matin, il en avait assez d'attendre. Il sortit de la pièce qu'il affectionnait la plus de son palais mental, John Watson Army Doctor, et ouvrit les yeux.  
>La poussière voletait doucement dans cet appart qui paraissait abandonné. Sherlock tourna lentement la tête et s'assit dans le canapé sur lequel il était allongé. Il sentait ses cheveux poisseux, et sa propre odeur lui faisait froncer le nez. Il se leva doucement pour que le sang continue de circuler jusqu'à sa tête. Il manquerait plus qu'il s'évanouisse dans cet état.<br>Il se faufila jusqu'à la salle de bain, et prit sa première douche depuis plus de 2 semaines. Sous l'eau brûlante, il frottait rudement sa peau, pour enlever cette sensation de manque qui courait le long de ses veines. Il entendait le sang tambouriner dans ses tempes et son cœur crier son vide.  
>Sherlock se demandait encore pourquoi il n'avait pas de nouvelles, ni la visite de Mycroft, si il était arrivé quelque chose de grave. Les premiers jours, il avait résolu quelques enquêtes pour Lestrade depuis son canapé, sans même utiliser le moindre patch de nicotine, mais celui-ci ne l'avait pas contacté pour d'autres affaires.<p>

De toute manière, le détective n'avait ni l'envie, ni la force physique pour aller jusqu'à Scotland Yard, quémander quelques occupations intellectuelles. Pourtant ce n'était pas ce manque d'activité criminelle qui le tourmentait mais d'avantage le silence trop longtemps prolongé au 221b.  
>Sherlock rouvrit les yeux que son cerveau avait clos sans son autorisation et sortit de la baignoire la peau rougie et éraflée par son insistance sur ses bras et son torse. Il enfila un t-shirt défraichi qu'il n'aurait même pas accepté de regarder en temps normal et un jogging noir, apparu au fond de son armoire quelques jours plus tôt.<br>Le cadet des Holmes en jetant un coup d'œil au miroir en s'habillant estima qu'il avait dû perdre quelques kilos de muscles et paraissait, mince avant, maintenant maigre et fragile. Ses boucles en pagaille ressemblaient à une pieuvre noire échouée sur un galet blanc poli par le sel et les vagues. Il ressemblait à un ado mal dans sa peau comme se l'imagine la majorité des idiots au delà de cette porte. Pathétique.

Son point se serra et fracassa le miroir. Des éclats résonnèrent dans le lavabo et d'autres se multipliaient en percutant le sol.  
>Sa voix chaude et soupirée l'atteignit au creux de l'oreille "the mess you made, Sherlock".<br>Son cœur manqua un battement, ses poumons se vidèrent, et son corps se projeta vers l'avant. Il se précipita à la suite de ce son chéri dans le salon en se cognant aux murs et au chambranle de la porte, mais aucune trace du propriétaire de ce morceau de réconfort.  
>Il n'y avait dans ce salon que poussière et souvenirs.<p>

Sherlock inspira aussi calmement qu'il le pouvait pour que son cœur ralentisse.  
>"Très bien. Cerveau, je te prierais de reprendre le contrôle de mon corps ou je devrais sévir. Ce qui ne serait ni à ton gout, ni au mien. Maintenant que cette mise au point a été faite, reprenons".<br>Sherlock se rassit sur le canapé, pour se relever aussitôt. Il marcha d'un pas décidé vers l'escalier et monta les trois premières marches avant de s'arrêter.  
>"Ce n'est pas bien" murmura Sherlock, la tête baissée et les épaules voûtées. Sa voix était étrange, basse et frêle. Il redescendit les marches pas à pas et se laissa glisser contre le mur en face des escaliers.<p>

Il replia les jambes sous son menton et les serra de ses longs bras fins. Il posa son front sur ses genoux et là, dans le noir et la chaleur du tissu recouvrant sa peau, Sherlock Holmes pleura.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteure :**

Hello there !

J'espère que le chapitre précédant (oui très court, je sais) vous a plu ! Celui-ci n'est pas plus long que l'autre mais je pense accélérer plus tard, comme prévu dans la note du chapitre précédant. J'ai quelques chapitres d'avance, ce que j'essaierai toujours de faire comme ça, même si je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire, vous aurez la suite.

Je répondrai aux reviews ici, s'il y en a (ce qui serait plutôt sympathique ma foi).

(Evidemment en dehors de l'intrigue, rien ne m'appartient, tout revient à la BBC et à sir a.c. Doyle.)

[ps : pardonnez mes fautes d'orthographe, même si j'ai un correcteur, je poste parfois avant la correction]

enjoy !

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 2<strong>

John ouvrit les yeux dans le noir. Il voulait les refermer et dormir jusqu'à ce que tout ça soit terminé. Ses oreilles sifflaient dans le silence humide de la pièce, ou peut-être du placard, ou de la cave, John n'en savait rien après tout.

La seule chose qu'il savait c'était que ses poignets étaient maintenus ensemble par un fil résistant qui lui coupait la circulation des mains et lui sciait la peau.

Il releva doucement la tête, malgré la forte nausée et la batte de baseball qui semblait s'abattre sur son crâne depuis une éternité. Mais son cou ne sembla pas aimer la manœuvre et John laissa échapper un grognement. Bon. Les vieilles habitudes revinrent et il opéra un check-up rapide de son corps, enfin plutôt du morceau de douleur qui s'apparentait vaguement à son corps.

Bon okay, il pouvait bouger les orteils, la plupart des doigts de la main gauche, heureusement seul le majeur semblait cassé. En revanche, la main droite était inutilisable, donc pas d'armes. Ou alors de la main gauche en cas de nécessité extrême.  
>L'ancien soldat tenta de bouger ses bras, mais sa respiration se coupa quand il bougea l'épaule gauche. En tournant lentement la tête vers celle-ci, il attrapa le col de sa chemise avec les dents et tira d'un coup de mâchoire. Du sang poisseux et à demi séché collait la chemise à son côté droit du torse, de la base du cou jusqu'aux côtes flottantes. D'après l'emplacement de la plaie, sa cicatrice avait été rouverte mais assez proprement, s'étonna John, sans doute au scalpel en conclu-t-il. Donc il n'avait définitivement aucune possibilité de se servir d'une arme.<p>

John continua l'inventaire de ses capacités. Il avait seulement une côte cassée, pas de dégâts majeurs au niveau de l'abdomen, et pour le moment il pouvait respirer. Descendant un peu plus bas, les chevilles toujours entravées, il put sentir une autre zone humide de sang au niveau de son genou droit, ce qui implique une fracture ouverte ou une simple plaie. Sa cheville avait gonflée également.

Parfait. La situation était parfaite. En tous points.

La batte de baseball ralentit sa cadence pour permettre à John d'entendre des bruits de pas, quelque part dans le noir.  
>Il entendit un verrou tourné et un rayon lumineux filtra d'une porte située dans le dos de John, l'empêchant de voir le nouvel arrivant. L'inconnu<br>Bruit de talon : L'inconnu(e) ?  
>Parfum capiteux et floral : Inconnue<br>L'inconnue entra dans ce qui semblait être un sous-sol tout ce qui a de plus basique, puis ferma la porte, tuant la seule source de lumière de la pièce. Le noir était revenu. Mais cette fois-ci un élément nouveau était entré dans le jeu.  
>John sentit le parfum et entendit les pas se déplacer vers sa gauche. Une main se posa délicatement sur son épaule ouverte, et tout le système nerveux de l'ancien soldat se bloqua, sans possibilité de redémarrage imminent.<p>

Un hoquet de surprise s'échappa de sa gorge et le temps s'arrêta à son tour.  
>Non non non non non. Quelque chose clochait. Ça ne pouvait pas être elle. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Et encore une fois pourquoi ?<br>John obligea à ses poumons de se gonfler puis de se vider. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Et des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes.

Mais bientôt une langue qu'il connaissait trop bien était dans sa bouche, mêlant le goût métallique du sang et la pointe salée des larmes. Sans savoir pourquoi John répondait à ce baiser, non, à cet adieu, malgré la douleur qui irradiait de son épaule, de son cou et de son visage tuméfié.  
>Mais soudain la langue, les dents et les lèvres furent loin. Seule une respiration erratique répondant en écho à la sienne lui faisait savoir qu'elle était toujours là.<br>Des nouveaux bruits de pas.

Un plafonnier s'alluma, brûlant les yeux de John, accoutumés au noir. Ceux-ci étaient inondés de larmes, âpres de rage. Il clôt ses paupières. Le parfum si étouffant l'enveloppait, lui tournait la tête quand soudain un aiguille pénétra son épiderme près de la jugulaire.  
>Les sons de pas et le bourdonnement du plafonnier furent entourés d'un halo sonore flou et John fut de nouveau dans le noir de son esprit.<p>

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous avez aimé !<p>

Une petite review serait sympa, pour que je puisse m'améliorer (même juste quelques mots).


	3. Chapter 3

Je remercie pour sa review (je ne l'avais pas reçue avant), j'apprécie vraiment !

Ce chapitre-ci est plus long que les autres, j'espère que vous aimerez.

Ce serait aussi vraiment sympa de votre part de laisser des reviews, pour que je puisse savoir ce que vous en pensez, ce que vous voulez peut-être que je modifie... A vous de voir ! :)

Disclaimer : je ne possède que l'intrigue, le reste revient à Sir A.C Doyle, à la BBC et à messieurs Moffat & Gatiss

Enjoy !

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 3<strong>

Sherlock fut réveillé par la lumière matinale, qui continuait à filtrer a travers les rideaux, malgré les insultes du locataire qui fusaient chaque matins depuis que celui-ci occupait les lieux.

Mais ce matin-là, le détective remercia le jour de s'être levé. Il avait des choses à faire et des gens à voir. Il ne pouvait pas rester là à attendre bêtement. Il était le grand génie de son temps et il devait montrer qu'il était toujours d'attaque, prêt à chaque instant.

Il se leva, le corps ankylosé par la nuit passée recroquevillé à même le sol, et tituba jusqu'à la cuisine. Mais il n'y trouva pas la tasse de thé fumante normalement posée sur la table. Avec un soupir, Sherlock ouvrit chacun des tiroirs pour trouver la boite à thé, la sortit une fois repérée, et mit de l'eau à chauffer. Il traîna des pieds jusqu'à sa chambre où il prit son costume noir, une chemise anthracite et prit une douche rapide pour détendre ses muscles raidis.  
>De retour dans la cuisine, il but une gorgée de son thé ... pour la recracher aussitôt dans l'évier. Le cadet des Holmes lâcha un juron et envoya sa tasse rejoindre le thé, attrapa son manteau et sortit de l'appartement pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps.<p>

En sortant si soudainement, le détective avait oublié son écharpe : le froid le saisit à la gorge comme un loup glacé et rougit ses pommettes avant qu'il n'ait pu héler un taxi et indiquer le New Scotland Yard.  
>Une fois assis, il prit enfin conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il allait simplement surgir dans le bureau de Lestrade après plus de deux semaines de silence total, seul et amaigri. Il appellera forcément Mycroft. Sauf que ce n'était absolument pas ce qu'il voulait ! Il voulait simplement reprendre des affaires, les résoudre, à ce moment là traiter les membres de l'équipe de Lestrade d'idiots, puis partir avec un mouvement de dédain dans une envolée de manteau. Comme avant en fait.<br>Mais un petit quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas possible et qu'il lui manquerait quelque chose pour que tout le monde le voit comme avant.  
>Le taxi ralentit pour finalement s'arrêter à quelques rues du Yard, dans les embouteillages. Sherlock jeta le montant de la course sur le siège et s'éjecta de l'habitacle. Il zigzaguait entre les voitures pendant que ses doigts pianotaient sur son portable, cherchant des mystères à élucider pour rentrer dans le bureau de Lestrade avec toute la splendeur qu'il pensait devoir retrouver. Mais rien n'avait fait surface quand il hurla à Anderson de se taire, sous les yeux ébahis de Donovan et le reste du menu fretin.<p>

Le regard rivé sur son portable, il parcourut les couloirs jusqu'au bureau du D.I, dans lequel il pénétra sans lever les yeux. Il ne vit donc pas les stores fermés et ne se donna pas la peine de frapper avant d'entrer.

Le nouvel arrivant s'attendait à des réflexions, des cris, des insultes à son entrée, mais rien.  
>Or ce qu'il vit en redressant la tête, valait tous les hurlements de rage du monde. Mycroft était déjà là, dans le bureau.<p>

Mais il n'était pas le dédain personnifié comme d'habitude. Il avait une lueur de détresse dans les yeux lorsqu'il mit en suspens la phrase adressée à Lestrade (enseveli sous une pile de dossiers) à l'entrée de son jeune frère. Une petit voix lui disait que ce n'était absolument pas normal mais alors pas du tout, et pas besoin d'être un génie pour le savoir.  
>"Mycroft je devais justement te parler" commença Sherlock pour ne pas perdre l'avantage de la surprise.<br>- Et pourquoi ne pas m'avoir appelé, comme à ton habitude, cher frère ?  
>- Tu pourrais te défiler. Et la réponse à ce que je vais te demander ne souffrirait aucun détournement, semi-réponse, fausse indignation, ou quelque lâcheté que ce soit de ta part. C'est clair ?" Sherlock hurla presque les derniers mots, perdant le contrôle de sa voix.<br>Mycroft leva un sourcil d'étonnement, se tourna lentement vers le propriétaire du bureau qui hocha la tête, posa ses dossiers et sortit, lançant un vague 'hello' a Sherlock.  
>Une fois le D.I sorti, Mycroft s'assit dans le canapé en cuir défraîchi, et appliqua un masque d'impassibilité sur son visage en croisant les jambes.<br>Sherlock s'assit à son tour, affichant son calme et sa tranquillité comme une barrière.  
>"Sherlock, quelle est donc ta question si importante ?" demanda l'aîné, d'une voix maîtrisée mais plus rapide que d'ordinaire.<p>

Bien, il sait donc plus ou moins ce qui l'attend.

Et il est inquiet.

Ce qui n'était pas forcément une bonne chose.

Ses mains ne bougent pas, son souffle est régulier, pas de TiCs.

Son cerveau lui hurlait qu'il se contrôlait mais Sherlock voulait simplement croire que son frère n'avait rien à cacher. Il voulait se convaincre qu'il était juste impatient de se moquer de lui et de le renvoyer avec deux ou trois enquêtes. Mais le cerveau a tout le temps raison. Un bruit perturba sa réflexion :  
>"Sherlock ? Sherlock ? Ta question je te prie, je suis attendu, et ce serait dommage que je ne puisse y répondre par manque de temps, n'est-ce pas ?<br>- évidemment. Je te la poserais une seule fois.  
>- je t'écoute."<br>Sherlock joignit les mains, et détacha chaque mot : "où est John Watson ?"  
>Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur leurs épaules. Le visage de Mycroft vieillit de plusieurs années en quelques secondes, et les mains de Sherlock se serrèrent.<br>"MYCROFT REPONDS !" Celui-ci le regarda avec la même peine qu'à son entrée dans le bureau. Il joignit les mains à son tour en regardant son jeune frère et lui dit simplement : "je ne sais pas".

Mycroft, il avait failli à protéger son petit frère.

Les sombres histoires allaient ressurgir, la haine les séparerait à nouveau, et tout recommencerait... Sauf que cette fois-ci, sans un médecin bien particulier, personne ne pourra le sauver.

Il devait lui expliquer la situation à tout prix, avant que Sherlock ne prenne la fuite. Mais pour l'instant celui-ci ne bougeait pas, il était figé sur le canapé comme si le temps s'était arrêté.

Le prochain mouvement serait soit un coup de poing, soit les quelques enjambées qui le porteraient de l'autre coté de Londres dans un endroit peu recommandable. "Sherlock, la situation n'est pas simple", pas de réaction, "la raison pour laquelle j'ignore l'actuelle position de John est que, hum, les agents détachés de mon service pour le protéger ont disparus, sûrement neutralisés et..." Mycroft laissa sa phrase en suspens, cherchant ses mots.

Pendant ce temps là, son frère analysait la vraie portée de sa phrase. Premièrement, pas de sarcasme, deuxièmement il a envoyé des agents de sa propre garde personnelle pour protéger quelqu'un qui ne soit ni son frère ni lui-même. Intéressant. Le point négatif cependant c'est que ... même ses pensées ne voulaient pas, ne serait-ce qu'être formulées. DAMMIT SHERLOCK DIS-LE !

Personne. Ne. Savait. Où. Était. John. Watson.

Cela avait prit près de trois semaines à Sherlock pour comprendre que s'il n'était pas revenu, c'était qu'il avait un problème. Le grand Sherlock Holmes était bien inutile, Mycroft se moquerait bien si ... Non. Mycroft ne s'était pas moqué quand il lui avait dit.  
>Il tourna la tête vers son frère, celui-ci le regardait, sans pitié ni lueur moqueuse, seulement de la peine était dissimulée au fond de ses prunelles.<br>"Sherlock, je dois te dire que mes hommes travaillent depuis déjà quatre jours et ils n'ont rien trouvé.  
>- je veux voir la maison, tes hommes sont aveugles.<br>- cela va de soi. Tu peux y aller maintenant, une voiture t'attend.  
>- j'y vais par mes moyens, j'ai des choses à faire avant, jeta le cadet en se levant. Il se dirigeait vers la porte quand le roux l'arrêta en lui agrippant le poignet "rien d'irréfléchi j'espère, cher frère".<p>

Le 'cher frère' en question dégagea son bras et sortit sans un regard.

* * *

><p>Did you like it ? :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello there !**

**J'espère que vous allez bien, on se retrouve cette fois-ci pour un chapitre vraiment très très très trop court, j'en suis navrée mais pour suivre le rythme que je me suis imposé, je préfère poster du court, mais du régulier! **

**je remercie celles qui ont follow la story, ainsi que les revieweuses. Ça fait vraiment plaisir, je vous assure.**

**n'hesitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, même en anonyme (comme ça pas besoin de login ou de se créer un compte), ce serait vraiment sympa !**

**disclaimer : je ne possède que l'intrigue, le reste revient à sir A.C. Doyle et à la BBC (messieurs Moffatt & Gatiss)**

**enjoy !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 4<strong>

John rouvrit les yeux après quelques heures d'inconscience. Le plafonnier avait été allumé de l'extérieur, il devait être 20h.

Cela faisait maintenant près de 22h qu'il était dans cette position, sur la pointe des pieds, les poignets maintenus à un crochet au dessus de sa tête. Ses épaules étaient tétanisées et il respirait de plus en plus difficilement.

Dans quelques heures s'il ne bougeait pas il allait simplement cesser de respirer et mourir, pendu par les mains.

Il était simplement extenué, et maintenant qu'il était réveillé l'urgence lui vrillait le ventre.  
>Le seul point positif c'était qu'il savait où il était maintenant. La première fois, les ravisseurs de John l'avaient d'abord assommé avant de l'enfermer dans une cave, et il n'avait eu conscience d'avoir bougé qu'à la température qui avait diminué de 10Cº.<br>Mais cette fois-ci, ils le pensaient inconscient et l'ont transporté vers l'ouest de Londres aux alentours de 18h, seulement ligoté. Comment le savait-il ? D'après le trafic et le soleil bas, obviously, John. Passer ses journées avec le seul détective consultant au monde a ses avantages, après tout. Ses lèvres ouvertes et tuméfiées s'étirèrent en un sourire douloureux et un rire tenta de monter de sa poitrine mais le verre pilé qui semblait être planté des poumons jusqu'à sa langue l'arrêta aussi net.  
>John avait encore plus crié sur la dernière fois. Et John avait soif. Et faim. Et tous les autres besoins possibles après Dieu savait combien de jours de captivité. Mais ce qui inquiétait John à ce moment là, c'est qu'il ne se souvenait de rien entre ses périodes de réveils sur cette chaise. Il se retrouvait régulièrement éveillé et blessé mais il n'avait aucune idée précise de comment ces blessures étaient apparues.<p>

La torture est évidente dirait Sherlock, ça n'importe qui le trouverait tout de suite. Mais John sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de changé. Quelque chose d'inconnu. En plus de ce qu'il connait. A l'intérieur de lui.

...  
>...<p>

John était à bout de nerfs. Il attendait sans but depuis trop longtemps, il devait agir ou il allait mourir là, il le savait. Déjà sa respiration se bloquait par moments, lorsqu'il laissait ses jambes pendre dans le vide sans être sur la pointe des pieds.  
>Le soldat regarda autour de lui mais il n'y avait absolument rien à sa portée.<br>Il choisit donc le dernier recours.

Mettre toutes ses dernières forces dans une tentative, et crever à petit feu si celle-ci échouait. Une décharge d'adrénaline descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et il serra la chaine au bout de laquelle il y avait le crochet avec ses deux mains aussi fermement que lui permettaient les multiples fractures et contusions. Et il se hissa.

De toutes ses forces, haletant, grognant et pleurant de douleur. Une décharge d'adrénaline descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et il tenta de nouveau, il savait que c'était le tout pour le tout.  
>Il tira, la douleur cuisante s'insinuait dans chaque cellule de son corps, lorsque le lien rigide qui entravait ses poignets se dégagea du crochet. Alors John se laissa tomber au sol, malgré la souffrance qui le rendait fou, malgré ses « fractures, entorses, plaies ouvertes, et multiples contusions », comme dirait le rapport du médecin légiste.<br>Maintenant qu'il était allongé sur le sol et que l'adrénaline se retirait, il sentit le froid l'envelopper doucement.  
>Alors une voix grave et vibrante lui rappela, au creux de l'oreille que s'il s'endormait, ce serait le noir infini. John rouvrit les yeux et le sang reflua dans tout son corps.<br>Il allait devoir bouger de là, et vite.

* * *

><p>Did you like it ?<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again !**

**et oui, étant donné que ces deux chapitres sont vraiment courts, j'en poste deux le même jour ! Incroyable hein... Bref j'espère que ça continue à vous plaire si vous lisez jusqu'ici. Laissez donc un petit mot, ça vous prend 30sec.**

**Disclaimer : je ne possède que l'intrigue, le reste revient à Sir A.C Doyle et à la BBC (messieurs Moffatt & Gatiss)**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 5<strong>

Sherlock Holmes claqua la porte du bureau, descendit en courant les escaliers, et ne reprit sa respiration qu'à l'extérieur du bâtiment.

Sa tête tournait, le sol n'était plus stable, ses oreilles sifflaient, ses jambes ne le portaient plus et ses yeux ne voyaient rien d'autre que le vide que John avait laissé. Sans réfléchir, le cadet Holmes se mit à marcher vers les quais de la Tamise, afin de trouver un des nombreux sdf qui faisaient partie de son réseau souterrain pour lui soutirer des renseignements.

Mais il ne marcha pas longtemps. Dès qu'il avait tourné au coin de la rue du Yard, ses pas s'étaient allongés pour devenir des foulées aussi espacées que lui permettaient ses grands jambes, et pendant qu'il enchainait les tournants en pilotage automatique, son cerveau entier cogitait sur cette courte entrevue.

Personne ne savait où était John.

Pas même le gouvernement britannique. Ce qui était plutôt mauvais signe et pour John, et pour le gouvernement. La question que devait à présent se poser le Royaume-Unis était "où est John bloody Watson ?" décréta Sherlock en se triturant la lèvre inférieure avec les dents.  
>Dans ses pensées, il déboucha près du pont le plus fréquenté par les membres de son réseau, et heurta un jeune qui pianotait sur son portable. Le choc surprit Sherlock autant que le visage qu'il voyait. Il connaissait ce garçon. Le jeune métisse rabattit sa capuche en grommelant et repris sa route. Le détective regarda longuement la silhouette s'éloigner, l'esprit fixé sur le contenu nouvellement arrivé dans sa poche.<br>Le poids et la taille indiquaient clairement un téléphone portable mais il n'était pas du même gabarit que le sien, c'était donc bel et bien celui de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais dans sa poche.

Sherlock leva les yeux, aspira un peu de l'air humide de Londres, plongea la main dans sa poche et agrippa le Blackberry qu'il sortit en marchant vers la rambarde au dessus de l'eau sombre de la Tamise. Il enroula une main autour du métal rouillé par la pluie, et baissa les yeux sur l'écran du téléphone.

Un message. Les criminels ne faisaient plus dans l'originalité apparemment.

Son cœur accéléra pendant le trajet de son pouce vers la molette.

La molette descend lentement vers l'icone des messages.

Elle est dessus.

Sherlock déglutit difficilement, coupe sa respiration, cille.

Son doigt appuie, l'application s'ouvre, il appuie de nouveau, la seule conversation s'ouvre.

_**"Do you need a doctor ?"**_

* * *

><p>Did you like it ?<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys !**

**jespère que vous allez bien ! Aujourd'hui on se retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre d'une longueur relativement standard, à mon sens. A partir de maintenant, je posterais deux fois pas semaines, pour avoir le temps de bien peaufiner chaque chapitre comme il se doit, et laisser le temps à mon ami de corriger les fautes (absolument honteuses, je l'avoue) que je fais en écrivant.**

**Aussi, je voulais remercier celles qui ont laissé une review (ou deux pour une certaine personne eheh) et/ou ont ajouté cette story à leur fav/following : vous gérez carrément !**

**disclaimer : je ne possède que l'intrigue, le reste revient à Sir A.C. Doyle et à la BBC (messieurs Moffat & Gatiss).**

**ps : pardonnez mon orthographe de 'moffat' dans les précédents disclaimers, la correction automatique de ma tablette m'a trahie. **

**Enjoy **

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 6<strong>

John était maintenant à la porte, qui était ,bien évidemment, fermée de l'extérieur. Le prisonnier souffla de frustration. Il y avait que deux d'options :  
>-il attendait que quelqu'un vienne, l'assomme, et part par la porte ouverte.<br>-il fracturait la porte.  
>Pas besoin d'une envolée de manteau pour savoir que ni l'une ni l'autre n'était envisageable.<br>Premièrement, il était impossible pour John de se battre, il tenait à peine debout. Il était incapable d'enfoncer la porte non plus, et même s'il réussissait il se retrouverait de l'autre coté sans couverture, dans un environnement inconnu, avec un nombre inconnu d'ennemis. Beaucoup trop d'incertitudes. Beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup trop.

GOD DAMMIT, c'est quoi ce bordel, pourquoi il est là ? Dans cet état ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on le torturerait ? Est-ce qu'il avait parlé pendant les séances ? Et de quoi ? Et surtout _à qui_ ?

Le soldat fit quelques pas vers le centre de la pièce pour évacuer sa colère mais un long vertige l'obligea à reculer contre la porte en tâtonnant. John se laissa glisser lentement contre celle-ci en s'asseyant sur le sol humide. Pour essayer d'atténuer le vertige qui persistait, il s'allongea sur le côté. Il frissonna quand sa tempe brûlante se posa contre le béton froid.

Il ferma les yeux en respirant profondément. Il ne fallait pas qu'il craque maintenant. S'il craquait, tout ce qu'il avait fait ne servirait à rien, tout. Pas seulement survivre à ces derniers jours, mais le reste de sa vie aussi, de son retour d'Afghanistan, en vue ! Jusqu'à sa rencontre avec cet homme qui était devenu son meilleur ami. John souriait en pensant à combien il était devenu sentimental depuis sa réintégration dans le civil. C'est vrai qu'il avait toujours été plus sensible que ce que les autres garçons de son âge laissait entrevoir, mais pas au point de faire une déclaration d'amitié, si ça existe, en pensant sa dernière heure arrivée, ça non.

Il devait bouger, ne surtout pas s'endormir, John le savait, mais il était trop fatigué pour bouger ne serait-ce que ses paupières. Son corps était collé au sol froid qui anesthésiait ses muscles rigides et ses plaies. Au moins là, son corps ne le faisait pas hurler, il était tranquille avec lui-même... Mais ses bras et l'arrière de ses genoux le démangeaient tellement. Peut-être que s'il réussissait à monter sa jambe de quelques centimètres au niveau de sa main, il pourrait...

Le bourdonnement du plafonnier emplit d'un coup sa tête, puis un son strident, un silence flou. Tout ça en moins d'une seconde.

John ouvrit les yeux.

Il était debout dans un bureau. Un bureau moderne sans fenêtre. Il avait seulement une énorme étagère en métal et en verre qui occupait tout les murs de la pièce. Mais elle était quand même aussi éclairée qu'une terrasse en plein soleil. Il se retourna, et marcha vers la porte. Quelque chose clochait, mais John se sentait en sécurité. En fait il _savait_ qu'il était en sécurité, ici. Il ouvrit la porte et sortit du bureau.

Le corridor dans lequel il marchait depuis un moment semblait sans fin, peut être qu'il tournait en rond ? Peu importait. Une porte noire apparut à sa droite. Sa main se posa sur la poignée et la tourna, sans que le cerveau du soldat ne donnât aucun ordre.

Il entra. Il laissa ses empreintes sur le sable de son camp d'entraînement en Afghanistan, et se rendit sans ralentir jusqu'au baraquement le plus proche. A l'emplacement de ses anciens quartiers d'officier s'élevait une autre porte, mais rouge. Son corps agit sans perdre une seule seconde.

John était maintenant en face d'un lui-même, ligoté a une chaise, comme il l'était quelques heures (jours ? Mois ? Années ?) plus tôt. Mais sans blessures. John fronça les sourcils. Celui-ci était juste retenu à une chaise et dormait, rien de plus.  
>Il tapota sur l'épaule du John ligoté qui releva la tête en baillant puis s'adossa au mur les bras croisés. Le prisonnier le fixa avec un sourire moqueur que John n'aurait jamais cru être capable d'afficher. Mais en regardant mieux, l'homme attaché et John n'étaient pas identiques. Son vis-à-vis paraissait plus jeune, du moins ses cheveux étaient moins gris, et ses traits plus fermes. Il était clairement plus musclé aussi. Le docteur avait quitté son mur et décrivait des cerces concentriques autour de la chaise occupée. Il avait les mêmes cicatrices d'acné, les mêmes lèvres, le même nez bizarre. Il tâta son épaule, mais pas de cicatrice, il n'était donc pas encore parti en Afghanistan mais d'après le lieu, il devait plutôt ne pas en être revenu.<p>

Il avait trente ans à tout casser. Il était en face d'un John plus jeune d'au moins 10 ans et manifestement moins sympathique. Il s'éloigna de la chaise en se pinçant l'arête du nez jusqu'au mur. L'absurde de la situation ne lui apparut qu'à ce moment. Il était simplement en face d'un double de lii-même, John Watson, mais plus jeune. Quoi de plus normal après tout.

La mâchoire crispée et la main gauche agitée par son SPT*, il piétinait sur place, sans lâcher son prisonnier du regard.

* * *

><p>*syndrome post traumatique dont souffre John depuis son retour d'Afghanistan.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it ?<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Hey hey, wassup guys ?

je vous poste ce chapitre assez long maintenant car je serai vraiment occupée la semaine prochaine, j'essayerai de garder un peu de temps pour écrire mais c'est vraiment compliqué à prévoir... il n'y aura pas de nouveau chapitre avant la selaine prochaine, navrée, vraiment.

Je remercie les trois révieweuses du chapitre précédant, c'est vraiment agréable d'avoir un retour, je vous assure ! (Spécialement une certaine clelia)

D'après mes calculs très complexes de niveau maths sup', seulement 1% des lecteurs laisse une review, ce qui est ma foi assez peu.

enfin bref je ne suis pas là pour mendier quoi que ce soit. Sachez que j'ai déjà la suite de l'histoire en tête assez précisément donc il n'y a plus qu'à le mettre en forme.

Voila voila, c'est tout pour moi, à dans quelques jours, tchao !

disclaimer : je ne possède que l'intrigue, le reste revient à sir A.C. Doyle et à la BBC (messieurs Moffat & Gatiss)

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Le wagon tanguait sur ses railles comme une barque suivant la houle. L'odeur était insupportablement acide et irritait la gorge de Sherlock. Le métro était un des endroits auxquels il ne s'était jamais habitué et il s'arrangeait donc pour ne jamais avoir l'emprunter, à grand renfort de taxis et de voitures de police (au désespoir de Lestrade).<p>

Heureusement, grâce a son air dédaigneux et ses regards aussi hautain que froid, la basse populace évitait de se frotter à lui, même lorsque le wagon était bondé à étouffer. Mais à cette heure-ci, la rame était relativement vide. Il n'y avait qu'un vieil homme endormi affalé dans un coin du wagon, à l'opposé de la place de Sherlock, ce qui l'arrangeait. Il aurait préféré rentrer en taxi, comme d'habitude, mais les artères principales de la ville étaient bouchées en soirée, il s'était donc résigné à s'engouffrer dans la station la plus proche du pont.

Les yeux rivés sur la vitre sale et taguée, le détective réfléchissait à ce qu'il avait fait et ce qu'il avait apprit de plus depuis qu'il avait le portable en sa possession.

1) il savait à qui appartenait ce portable, mais pas à qui appartenait le numéro qui envoyait les instruction par sms.  
>Et ce portable était celui de John.<p>

2) il n'en avait reçu que deux messages, le premier était comme une présentation, une manière de le faire mordre à l'hameçon pour qu'il s'investisse dans le jeu. Les criminels qu'il rencontrait avaient toujours des doutes face à son implication envers d'autres gens, à part Moriarty qui avait tout de suite capté les ondes spéciales entre John Watson et lui-même. Ils se sentaient toujours obligés d'être arrogant et aguicheurs pour avoir son attention. Mais dès qu'une des trois seules personnes bien spéciales dont il se préoccupe étaient concernée, pas besoin d'hameçon, il se jetait sur le moindre fragment de miettes de potentiels indices disponibles. Et ce soir, la personne concernée n'était pas la moindre, ni Lestrade ni Mrs Hudson, rien de moins que son meilleur ami. Alors pourquoi ce texto n'est-ce pas ? "Juste pour être sur", hein ? Et bien non, pas cette fois. Ce n'était pas un vulgaire "nous détenons John Watson, faites ceci ou cela", non. C'était autre chose, comme un "eh vous ne faites pas attention aux amis que vous laissez traîner derrière vous", ce qui était exaspérant au plus haut point, évidemment.

Le deuxième était un simple lieu de rendez-vous avec une date. Mais pas de conditions, pas d'instructions, juste un lieu et un moment. C'était vraiment étrange.

3) il s'était rendu chez John et Marie, où il n'y avait personne, et ce depuis quelques temps d'après la poussière et le contenu du frigidaire. Pas de traces de lutte ou d'objets cassés, tout était normal et à sa place.  
>Soit ils sont partis en deuxième lune de miel, sans le prévenir et longtemps, (dans ce cas les messages sont d'un extrême mauvais goût qu'il ne connaissait ni à John et encore moins à sa femme), soit ils avaient des problèmes assez conséquents. Et dans ce cas là, c'est son rôle de les aider. Bon. Ça ne faisait que 18 longues heures qu'il était certain qu'ils avaient des problèmes, mais merci quand même, cerveau, pour cette brillante aide. Sherlock souffla de frustration. Il n'avait aucun indice, nul part où commencer. Il ne pouvait que faire un repérage du lieu pour se préparer à toute éventualité et puis attendre le rendez-vous. <em>Attendre, attendre, attendre<em>.  
>Sherlock se recala dans son siège, enroulé dans son manteau et se replongea dans les méandres de son subconscient. La recherche des gardes affiliés à la protection des Watson n'avait donné aucun résultat, ils semblaient avoir simplement disparu, après un dernier contact radio i jours jours. Il était bel et bien piégé comme un vulgaire pigeon...<p>

La seule chose qui lui permettrait de retrouver John était une personne de l'autre côté d'un numéro inconnu. Il allait donc suivre ses instructions, comme un crétin tout ce qu'il y a de plus de basique.

Le métro déboucha enfin du tunnel souterrain et les lampadaires qui éclairaient la route longeant la voie de chemins de fer diffusaient une lumière orange tout-à-fait haïssable.

Il se leva, éblouit, et il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en titubant vers les portes. Il était certain qu'il aurait eu le droit à une moquerie de la part du soldat s'il avait été là. Les lèvres du détective s'étirèrent en un fin sourire à cette idée. C'est vrai que le quotidien était redevenu pesant sans ce petit homme qui, même s'il marchait d'une manière assez incroyable, restait un pilier pour Sherlock.

Malheureusement la dernière fois qu'il lui avait parlé, ça n'avait été qui flot d'injure qui était sorti de sa bouche. Il avait été trop loin à ce moment là, et il le sut dès que John avait claqué la porte. Avant, il était obligé de rentrer s'il ne voulait pas dormir chez une quelconque Sarah plus de deux jours, mais il habitait avec Marie désormais. Il pouvait ignorer Sherlock autant qu'il le souhaitait, il avait juste à vivre sa vie, comme il l'avait fait pendant que le détective était en... Voyage à l'Est.

Mais il était revenu ! Et principalement pour John, même s'il ne le dirait à âme qui vive. Sherlock resta ainsi perdu dans ses pensées, tandis que les stations défilait.

Quand il reprit ses esprits, il était au terminus de la ligne. Exactement à l'opposé de Baker Street. Il sortit de la station, comme si tout était au ralenti,

"comme dans les films?" demanderai Lestrade.

"Ouais, comme dans les films, et avec une musique s'apparentant à "black hawk down" de Ludovico Einaudi", raillerai Sherlock. Un sourire mauvais apparut sur son visage rougit par la froidure du vent qui s'engouffrait dans l'escalier menant à la rue. Il pouvait bien se permettre de se moquer de cet incapable, non ? "C'est ton ami Sherlock, lui rappellerai John, il t'a couvert plus d'une fois, reconnais-le, espèce d'ingrat", s'en suivrait une tape dans le dos, un sourire triste et un soupir discret de la part du médecin.

Stop. Ce n'est pas comme s'il était déjà mort non plus, il allait le retrouver, le tirer du pétrin dans lequel il était, le ramener à Baker Street et ne le lâcherait plus jamais des yeux, point.

Le détective leva les yeux vers le ciel couvert et observa la buée de sa respiration se disperser dans la nuit. C'était fatigant d'être le grand Sherlock Holmes. Parfois il voulait simplement arrêter de réfléchir et pouvoir se détendre en regardant ces idioties abrutissantes à la télévision avec un thé et John assi à côté de lui, rien de plus. Il soupira, il ne le pourra jamais, il le savait bien, son don était une responsabilité, comme lui avait dit un jour Sally Donovan. Non pas qu'il soit un genre de spiderman qui sauve le monde entier, évidemment.  
>"Sherlock Holmes remonta le col de son fameux manteau et reprit sa route dans la nuit sombre et glaciale", voilà comment John terminait souvent ses histoires. Ridicule, définitivement. Il faudra qu'il lui dise que ses fins étaient vraiment trop mélodramatiques. Et puis ce n'était pas terminé, surtout !<p>

"C'est à peine le début" marmonna Sherlock.

* * *

><p>Did you like it ?<p> 


End file.
